Gullible's Travels
Chris: Last time on Total Drama WorldWide Korea is a place seen as a cesspool in the North, but in the South we had sea urchin, urine consumption, flag collection, and emblem searching. Sandra impressed everyone by cutting a flag with her prosthetic leg.In the end Jenny left with urine in Phineas and Candace's mouths and Danville one behind. We are entering a mystery this week who will solve it find out on Total Drama WorldWide (theme song) (screen switches to loser class) Candace: I'm getting used to this place Isabella: At least we have straps Wendy: But they have seatbelts Phineas: What situation would that be better in (screen switches to the cockpit) Chris: Uh Chef this isn't our destination Chef: We're being pulled in Chris: Then move the steering mechanism Chef it's stuck Chris: Try harder (steering mechanism hits Chris in the head) Chris: Was that necessary Chef: No it was an accident Chris: Are you sure you have your pilot license Chef: Why don't you steer this? Chris: (yelling) Because you removed the steering mechanism (Chris and Chef get in a fist fight, Chris accidentally hits the PA, and the screen switches to first class) Lisa: So who should be next Sandra: Thaddeus is arrogant Soul: And in a lot of pain (PA turns on) Chris: it's your fault Chef: That were being sucked in well shut the (PA an light turns off) Sandra: I'm scared Soul: Hold onto me and don't worry (grinding then a small explosion is heard) Soul: Okay now you can worry (plane crashes and screen switches to a cave) Phineas: Uh my head Chris: Welcome to the Bermuda Triangle Sandra: That would explain a lot Isabella: Like how we shrunk CHris: Enough chit chat yoday is a 5 part challenge first part use these toothpicks to cover the face of that dummy (screen shows tooth picks the size of tree branches and a Jack Black dummy 30x their size) Ferb: Wow Chris: And go Isabella: Stab these fast Lisa: Okay Thor: That might just work Phineas: This is exhausting we've been working for 45 minutes Stanville: Done Chris: Impressive Phineas: How did you do it Jan: Even though I rejected it Sandra: We passed it through Ferb; Genius Phineas: Woozy (everyone passes out and the screen switches to a green liquid puddle) Phineas: We're huge Jan: This is insane Chris: Get one drop in this cup Phineas: That's easy (one drop goes in the cup) Chris: Good but I didnt say go, go Phineas: Here Chris: Danville wins Phineas: Dizzy (screen switches to a glowing purple room) Lisa: We shrunk Chris: Time for B-ball Phineas: What's that? (basketball hits a rock and the rock hits Phineas's eye) Phineas: My eye Isabella: It's mine Jan: Now mine, Thaddeus Candace: Thanks Thor: That's huge Phineas: My eye (Phineas hits the ball and it goes into Chef's basket) Chris: Okay (screen switches to a spinnning blue room) Chris: Avalanche (everyone takes shelter in a small cave) Chris: FInd a bead in the rocks Jan: How is that gonna work Thor: Like this (steps on rock and a bead flies out) Chris: Stanville wins (screen switches to an ominous red room) Phineas: Hey we're back to normal Chris: Yes, now you have to find 4 bags with your team color and in total you will have 124 pieces with them you must build a statue of the hottest dude in the world Isabella: Ph- phew I was worried they'd explode Chris: (confused) Okay I meant me and go Phineas: I wonder where these Isabella: I hope we win thisss (ledge gives way) Phineas: Isabella are you okay Isabella: I think I may have fractured something Phineas: I'll help you Jan: I found one (Candace throws the bag) Jan: I am so Lisa: Caught a bag Jan: Happy Ferb: I found two bags locked together (Soul throws a rock and it hits Sandra on the head) Soul: Sorry Sandra: It's styrofoam, and there is one in here Soul: Found another Wendy: The bag's stuck (punches wall and it breaks) got one Thaddeus: Found one Thor: Let's go Candace: Where is it Phineas: Up there Ferb: Tied to a rope Isabella: We could throw a rock at it Phineas: No theyre styrofoam Wendy throws a rock at Candace Candace: Ow that was real rock Wendy: I didn't know (screen switches to Staville) Lisa: Somethings wrong with the pedestal Jan: Why do you think that Lisa: It's shaped like a distorted Nickelodeon logo Chris: Oh yeah i forget to mention 24 pieces don't belong anywhere (screen switches to Danville grinding a rock) Wendy: I'm sorry Candace: Don't worry actually what you did helped us Ferb: If you didn't throw it we may have thought it was fake Candace: It's sharp enough Phineas: Ferb (Ferb throws the rock and it cuts the rope) Wendy: Hurry they are halfway done Lisa: Good thing I keep my Gilded Chris with me (screen shows both teams nearly finished) Phineas: There ahead and we need a head Jan: Last piece Sandra: It won't fit Soul: Got it (Chris statue falls apart) Stanville: No Candace: OMG we're ahead Phineas: Hurry Ferb: Almost Isabella: Done Chris: And Danville wins follow me (screen shows a studio) Phineas: So we were in a studio the whole time Chris nods Isabella: What about the plane malfunctions? Chris: This remote Lisa: What about the crash? Chris: Hit the coastline of Florida Ferb: How did we change size Chris: The sets were made to look bigger or smaller than you Sandra: How'd we pass out Chris: A gas Everyone: Ew CHris: One to make you fall asleep Candace: How did the sets change Chris: We left the studio then the floor flipped Thaddeus: Wow Chris: Time for elimination (screen switches to the elimination room) Chris: Time to cast your votes (Everyone votes) Chris: Barf bags to Lisa, Sandra, Soul, Thor, and one of you will get this barf bag the othwer will take the Drop of Shame the barf bag winner is Thaddeus Jan: No, I can't believe it Chris: CHef! Chef blows out Jan with an oversized leafblower Jan: Hey (falls out) Soul, Sandra, and Lisa will eliminate you Thor: I couldn't hear her Chris: Oh well we're halfway done and one will win who will it be? Find more out next time on TOtal Drama WorldWide Trivia *The title is obviously based off the movie Gulliver's Travels * Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossovers Category:International Crossovers Category:Parodies Category:Fanon Works Category:Spoofs Category:Article stubs Category:Articles under construction Category:Dialogue Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes